Flashback
by Aria Desu
Summary: Berawal dari tetangga baru sampai ke... / For A Lifetime of Memories event. AU. Oneshot. RnR minna! [Complete]


**Flashback**

**.**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Flashback **© **Aria Desu**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing: Akasuna Sasori x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo**

.

**For SasoSaku Event**

**A Lifetime of Memories III**

**Theme: Body**

.

.

Dulu…

Waktu aku masih kecil, mungkin saat itu aku baru masuk TK, Ibu bilang ada tetangga baru yang mengisi rumah kosong di sebelah rumahku. Aku sangat senang ketika Ibu bilang ada seorang anak kecil seusiaku yang akan menjadi temanku di TK nanti. Sayang sekali di sekitar rumahku sangat sedikit anak kecil seusiaku. Kebanyakan adalah kakak-kakak yang sudah SD bahkan lebih dewasa lagi.

Aku sangat penasaran kira-kira seperti apa teman bermainku nanti. Apakah nanti dia mau kuajak bermain rumah-rumahan? Selama ini hanya Ibu yang mau menemaniku bermain. Tentu saja Ayah selalu menemaniku setiap pulang kerja, jadi aku tidak pernah kesepian meski aku anak tunggal. Tapi tetap saja, memikirkan seorang teman seusiaku, terlebih lagi dia adalah tetangga sebelahku, sangat membuatku bersemangat.

Keesokan harinya aku datang bertamu ke rumah sebelah bersama Ibu yang rok panjangnya kutarik-tarik supaya berjalan lebih cepat. Aku menyuruh Ibu untuk cepat menekan tombol bel dan tersenyum lebar menanti siapakah yang akan menjadi temanku mulai hari ini.

Pintu depan terbuka dan muncullah sesosok ibu-ibu yang sangat cantik menyapaku dan Ibu. Tidak lama kemudian aku dan Ibu diajak untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, dengan senang hati aku berlari masuk.

Aku duduk di sofa ruang tamu keluarga Akasuna—aku membaca tulisan marga keluarga di pagar depan tadi, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk bertanya dimanakah teman baruku. Kebetulan sekali tidak lama setelah itu aku melihat sosok anak kecil dengan rambut merah berantakan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Anak itu pun kemudian memperkenalkan diri sebagai Akasuna Sasori.

Aku sempat kecewa ketika kulihat anak itu tampak sangat pendiam. Apa mungkin nanti dia mau kuajak bermain rumah-rumahan? Tapi aku tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk memiliki teman, jadi tetap dengan senyum lebarku aku pun memperkenalkan diriku padanya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura!"

-oOo-

Dulu…

Waktu aku masih kelas 2 SD, aku paling tidak suka kalau dahiku diejek. Aku sudah menangis berkali-kali pada Ayah dan Ibu, bertanya kenapa dahiku ini harus lebar. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin punya dahi lebar seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi!

Sewaktu aku masih TK, tidak ada teman-temanku yang mengejek sehingga aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang dahiku yang ternyata lebar ini. Entah kenapa sejak masuk SD semuanya berubah dan teman-temanku mulai mengejekku.

Dari semua orang di sekolah, hanya satu orang yang tidak pernah mengejek dahiku. Ya, dia adalah Akasuna Sasori, tetangga sebelah rumahku.

Sasori adalah teman terbaikku. Dari sejak pertama kali bertemu Sasori memang jarang mengobrol panjang lebar denganku, tapi dia tidak pernah mengejekku dan selalu ada di sampingku.

Setiap kali aku diejek, aku selalu menahan tangis dan membawanya ke rumah. Aku tidak mau Sasori menganggapku cengeng dan membuatnya tidak lagi mau berteman denganku. Maka dari itu aku selalu membalas dengan senyum lebar ketika Sasori bertanya, "Kamu gak kenapa-napa?"

Tapi entah kenapa di satu hari itu aku sudah tidak kuat. Ketika teman-teman satu kelas mengejek dan menertawaiku di taman sekolah.

Waktu itu aku sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman, menunggu Sasori yang katanya sendok bekalnya ketinggalan di kelas. Tiba-tiba banyak teman sekelasku dan juga anak-anak yang tidak kukenal berkerumun mengelilingiku dan mulai mengejek dahiku. Awalnya aku masih bisa bertahan dengan menutup kedua telingaku kuat-kuat, tapi pada akhirnya aku menangis juga.

Dari semua suara ejekan itu aku bisa mendengar satu suara yang sangat aku kenali. Setelah suara teriakan itu terdengar lantang untuk yang kedua kalinya, semua anak-anak yang mengelilingiku pun mulai pergi satu per satu.

Aku tidak mau mengangkat wajahku. Aku terus menutupi mukaku dengan kedua tangan, tidak ingin Sasori melihat aku yang sedang menangis. Aku bisa merasakan ketika Sasori membungkukkan badannya di hadapanku sehingga mukaku dan mukanya sejajar.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi."

Di hari itulah untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar Sasori berteriak, dan di hari yang sama pula pertama kalinya aku merasakan tangan hangat Sasori yang mengusap perlahan pucuk kepalaku.

-oOo-

Dulu…

Aku sangat suka bermain piano. Mungkin orang-orang yang tidak begitu mengenalku tidak akan percaya aku yang _tomboy_ ini suka dengan instrumen musik yang satu ini. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Penampilan sehari-hariku di sekolah mengenakan seragam SMP Konoha dengan jaket merah yang setia melingkar di pinggangku dan aku yang terkenal galak diantara para gadis seangkatan.

Sebenarnya sejak kecil aku selalu suka setiap kali Ibu memainkan piano. Aku dan Sasori selalu duduk bersebelahan sambil bernyanyi bersama dengan melodi indah yang dimainkan Ibu. Permainan jari-jari Ibu di atas tuts piano benar-benar menghipnotis kami berdua. Sejak saat itu pula aku selalu bermimpi ingin bisa menjadi seperti Ibu.

Waktu itu akan diadakan kompetisi piano berskala nasional. Tentu saja Ibu mendukungku untuk ikut berkompetisi. Awalnya aku ragu untuk ikut serta, tapi atas dorongan dari Ayah dan Ibu, serta Sasori yang diam-diam memberi _kode_ supaya aku ikut, pada akhirnya aku pun mendaftarkan namaku.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mengikuti kompetisi piano. Pada kesempatan-kesempatan sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menang. Setiap kali aku kalah, aku selalu berlari dan menangis di pelukan Ibu. Aku malu pada diriku sendiri yang tidak pernah satu kali pun menang. Pernah aku sampai pada titik dimana aku tidak ingin lagi bermain piano karena kecewa, namun semua itu terhapuskan begitu saja ketika Sasori datang dan menghampiriku kemudian mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Yang penting kau sudah memberikan yang terbaik. Mainkanlah piano lagi setelah sampai di rumah, aku suka permainanmu."

Meskipun waktu itu ekspresi Sasori datar, namun pada kenyataannya kalimat itu menjadi alasan mengapa aku tidak jadi berhenti bermain piano sampai sekarang. Karena Sasori menyukai permainanku.

Maka dari itu, karena Sasori menyukai permainanku, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Ibu dan Sasori di kompetisi kali ini. Aku benar-benar berjuang keras untuk bisa memenangkannya.

Hingga hari itu tiba. Hari dimana kompetisi piano nasional itu digelar, di sebuah aula super besar yang bahkan aku sampai pusing ketika melihat berapa banyak pasang mata yang akan memperhatikanku ketika bermain nanti.

Aku sangat gugup. Aaah! Betapa aku membenci diriku yang selalu gugup disaat-saat penting seperti ini. Tapi seperti biasa, Sasori selalu bisa membuatku tenang dengan gerakan sederhana tangannya di pucuk kepalaku.

Meski tanpa kata-kata, aku tahu kalau Sasori sedang menyemangatiku. Menghabiskan lebih dari setengah waktu hidupku sebagai sahabat Sasori telah membuatku terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang irit kata-kata.

Ketika waktu tampilku semakin mendekat, Sasori berjalan pergi menuju kursi penonton tanpa banyak bicara. Aku pun kembali menarik napas panjang-panjang kemudian menghembuskannya kembali. Kini aku sudah siap.

Waktu berjalan tanpa aku sadari. Entah bagaimana aku tidak bisa ingat saat-saat aku bermain piano di panggung yang super besar itu. Yang aku tahu, saat ini namaku diumumkan sebagai juara pertama. Aku menangis terharu sambil memeluk sebuah piala besar yang telah menjadi milikku.

Usai pengumuman itu aku langsung berlari menghampiri kedua orang tuaku dan Sasori. Aku menangis dan tertawa disaat yang bersamaan. Entahlah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata atas kemenanganku ini.

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras ketika Sasori, tanpa kata-kata, mengusap pucuk kepalaku sambil tersenyum padaku.

-oOo-

Dulu…

Aku sangat bodoh. Padahal Sasori sudah mengingatkanku berkali-kali untuk memikirkan ulang jawabanku ketika Uchiha Sasuke—sang Pangeran SMA Konoha, menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Sasori sudah memperingatiku kalau Sasuke bukanlah pemuda baik-baik, kalau dia adalah seorang _playboy. _Tapi aku tidak pernah memedulikan semua kalimat peringatannya dan berasumsi bahwa Sasori iri melihatku yang ternyata di-_notice_ oleh orang sepopuler Sasuke.

Sejak aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke, Sasori jadi jarang berkunjung ke rumah, bahkan pulang bersama pun jadi tidak pernah.

"Pulang saja dengan _pacarmu_ itu," begitulah jawaban Sasori setiap kali aku meminta alasan yang jelas kenapa dia jadi menjauhiku. Perasaanku saja atau memang Sasori selalu menekankan kata-kata 'pacarmu' setiap kali mengatakan kalimat itu.

Satu bulan pertama sepertinya gaya berpacaranku dengan Sasuke tergolong normal. Maksudku, aku belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya jadi jujur saja aku tidak tahu apa-apa yang disebut normal bagi sepasang kekasih.

Selama sebulan itu semua berjalan normal-normal saja. Bahkan terlalu normal seolah-olah aku dan Sasuke hanyalah sekedar teman. Aku tidak tahu normalnya pasangan kekasih seusiaku bagaimana, tapi berdasarkan dari komik-komik _shoujo_ yang kubaca setidaknya orang pacaran pernah berkencan kan?

Tapi kami tidak pernah sama sekali.

Semakin hari rasanya hubunganku dengan Sasori semakin jauh. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Bukannya aku tidak punya teman selain Sasori, hanya saja Sasori adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Tempat dimana aku mencurahkan segala emosiku yang masih labil ini.

Di hari itu aku berkeliling sekolah, mencari sosok Sasori yang entah menghilang kemana pada istirahat siang ini. Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat segerombol siswa SMA Konoha, dan diantara mereka aku bisa melihat helaian rambut biru tua ciri khas Sasuke. Aku berniat untuk menyapanya ketika sebuah kalimat masuk ke indra pendengaranku.

Dengan jelas Sasuke mengatakan bahwa hubungannya denganku hanyalah sebagai pelunasan taruhan yang ia lakukan sebulan yang lalu. Tubuhku semakin kaku ketika kudengar Sasuke berencana untuk memutuskanku hari ini sepulang sekolah.

Tanpa banyak menunggu lagi aku pun membalikkan badan dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Entah kemana kakiku membawaku saat itu, tapi yang jelas aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke.

Aku memang bodoh! Mana mungkin seorang Pangeran Sekolah jatuh hati padaku. Jangankan jatuh hati, sekedar melirikku pun rasanya sudah sangat tidak mungkin. Kau terlalu banyak berharap Haruno Sakura!

Hatiku rasanya sakit, sakit sekali. Bukan sakit karena ucapan pemuda pantat ayam itu, tapi sakit karena telah mengabaikan peringatan Sasori. Seandainya aku waktu itu mengikuti sarannya dan mendengarkan peringatannya, tidak mungkin aku bisa tampak sebodoh ini!

Sasori! Dimana Sasori? Aku butuh Sasori!

"Aku ingin Sasori sekarang!"

Dorongan dalam diriku untuk berteriak membuatku tidak memedulikan sekitar. Aku tidak tahu dimana diriku sekarang karena aku berlari sambil menutup mataku erat-erat.

"Aku ingin Sasori! Sekaraaaang!"

"Oi, kau ini berisik sekali."

Niatku yang tadinya ingin berteriak sekali lagi pun langsung sirna ketika mendengar suara berat khas pemuda yang sangat aku kenali itu. Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati sosok Sasori yang sedang duduk bersandar di pagar pembatas atap sekolah.

Jadi daritadi aku berlari menuju atap sekolah?

Tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung berlari menuju sosok pemuda yang sangat kucari. Aku memeluknya dengan erat sambil menangis sejadinya. Aku terus menangis di dadanya sehingga _blazer_ seragamnya basah oleh air mataku. Sepanjang tangisanku tak henti-hentinya aku mengucapkan permohonan maaf.

Sepertinya Sasori mengerti apa yang telah terjadi, sehingga ia membiarkanku terus menangis. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan halus.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi."

-oOo-

Dulu…

Waktu masa-masa semester akhir kuliah aku sering pulang malam karena sibuk dengan tugas di kampus. Kebetulan di hari itu jadwal kuliahku dan Sasori berbeda, jadi tidak bisa pulang numpang di motor Sasori.

Langit sudah gelap, hanya lampu-lampu jalan yang menjadi penerangan sepanjang jalan dari kampus menuju halte bus. Meskipun jarak dari gerbang kampus ke halte tidak terlalu jauh, tapi suasana malam tetap saja membuatku ngeri.

Saat ini bahkan aku belum keluar dari wilayah kampus. Jarak dari gedung fakultasku ke gerbang sangat jauh. Baru kali ini aku benar-benar menyesali kuliah di tempat seluas ini.

Di tengah jalan langkah kakiku terhenti ketika ada empat orang pemuda berdiri memblokir jalanku. Seingatku mereka adalah kakak tingkatku di jurusan akuntansi. Aku menatap mereka was-was sambil mencoba melangkah mundur. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi rasanya tidak enak juga dikerumuni oleh banyak pemuda di tempat gelap seperti ini.

Aku semakin takut karena jelas-jelas mereka semakin mendekatiku. Sampai tanganku ditarik oleh salah satu dari mereka, menahanku agar tidak lari. Aku ingin berteriak ketika baru kuingat jalanan kampus daerah ini sedang ada renovasi saluran air sehingga jarang mahasiswa yang lewat daerah ini. Wajahku pucat seketika. Berbagai pikiran negatif berputar di otakku, membuatku semakin ketakutan.

Aku benar-benar berteriak saat kurasakan mereka benar-benar menarik tanganku menuju suatu tempat yang agak gelap. Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga—sambil berusaha melepaskan diri tentunya, berharap akan ada seseorang yang mendengar teriakanku. Dalam hati aku berharap Sasori dapat mendengar teriakanku dan menolongku saat ini juga.

Kurasakan air mata mulai mengaliri pipiku. Aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Aku terus berteriak sampai rasanya tenggorokanku sakit.

Namun bagaikan tokoh _super hero_ di _televisi,_ tiba-tiba ada tangan lain memaksa agar tanganku terlepas dari genggaman pemuda-pemuda itu. Ketika aku membuka mata, dapat kulihat dengan jelas sosok berambut merah yang daritadi aku ada dalam pikiranku. Sasori berdiri di depanku seolah melindungiku dari keempat pemuda asing yang tadi menarikku.

"Kalau kau pulang malam kenapa tidak minta dijemput, bodoh!"

Meski Sasori tidak menatapku tapi aku yakin pasti kalimat itu ditujukan padaku. Aku hanya bisa berdiri lemas di tempat. Detik berikutnya Sasori melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya padaku.

"Kau tidak kenapa-napa kan?" bisa kulihat kilatan kekhawatiran di mata _hazel_ yang sedang menatapku itu, "Maaf aku terlambat." Sasori mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap pucuk kepalaku, mencoba menenangkanku yang gemetaran.

Detik berikutnya yang kutahu, Sasori sudah berlari menuju keempat pemuda asing itu. Selanjutnya hanya suara pukulan dan debuman keras yang memenuhi indra pendengaranku.

-oOo-

Dulu…

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Sasori, aku tidak pernah menyangka kami akan tiba sampai tahap ini. Tahap dimana kini Sasori sedang menekuk sebelah lututnya dan sebelah tangannya menyodorkan sebuah cincin yang begitu indah di hadapanku.

"Maukah kau menjadi istriku, Sakura?"

Di tengah restoran mewah yang cukup ramai ini Sasori melamarku. Di hadapan banyak pasang mata ini, aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan pipi yang dibasahi oleh air mata bahagia. Kulihat Sasori tersenyum lebar kemudian kembali berdiri. Dengan segera Sasori memelukku, dan tentu saja aku pun membalas pelukan itu. Bisa kudengar pengunjung restoran yang lain memberikan tepuk tangan yang cukup riuh untuk kami.

Memang lamaran yang Sasori berikan untukku tidaklah seromantis drama-drama _romance_ yang sering kutonton. Tapi bagiku, ini semua sudah lebih dari cukup.

-oOo-

Sekarang…

Rasanya aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Meski tubuhku ini terasa sangat lelah, tapi bibir ini terus memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Banyak orang yang berkata kalau kau akan melihat cuplikan kisah semasa hidup ketika dirimu sudah dekat dengan kematian. Tapi saat ini aku jauh dari kondisi itu. Bahkan aku baru saja menghadirkan dua kehidupan baru dalam ruangan serba putih ini.

Entah bagaimana semua kejadian itu terputar ulang dalam kepalaku dengan sangat cepat. Membuatku mengingat kembali sedikit dari sekian juta kenangan yang telah kubuat bersama suamiku, Akasuna Sasori.

"Selamat nyonya, anak anda kembar laki-laki dan perempuan."

Di tengah ruangan yang mulai ribut oleh suara tangisan bayi itu entah sudah berapa kali aku berucap syukur. Air mata bahagia membasahi pipiku ketika satu dari dua bundelan kain itu diberikan padaku. Kupeluk anakku itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Anakku yang sedang kupeluk ini benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya, rambutnya merah menyala. Aku sempat terkikik pelan membayangkan bagaimana anakku ini ketika sudah besar nanti.

Tidak lama setelah itu kudengar suara pintu yang terbuka cukup keras. Kualihkan perhatianku sebentar untuk melihat sosok suamiku muncul dari balik pintu sambil memeluk satu bundelan kain berisikan anakku—anak kami, yang lainnya. Dengan senyum terlebar yang pernah kulihat dari seorang Akasuna Sasori, dengan cepat ia menghampiri kasur tempatku terbaring.

"Anak ini mirip sekali denganmu, Sakura."

Kuperhatikan bagaimana air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata Sasori, bagaimana bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar seolah-olah ini adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan baginya seumur hidup.

Kudengar bagaimana suaranya bergetar ketika mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Terima kasih banyak Sakura. Terima kasih."

Dengan lembut Sasori pun membelai pucuk kepalaku.

.

.

.

The End

**Author's note: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ini ide mendadak banget menginvasi otak dan jadilah fanfic ini ahahahaha X'D Aria udah gatau lagi waktu nulis scene terakhir udah guling-guling sendiri di kasur ini :'D Maafkan kalau feels nya kurang dapet ya, maklum Aria belum berkeluarga dan belum ngerasain yang namanya melahirkan :'D**

**Oneshot ini didedikasikan(?) untuk event SasoSaku A Lifetime of Memories III dengan tema "Body". Dapet gak sih temanya? :'D Takut malah melenceng dari tema hiks… **

**Untuk scene waktu Sakura masih kecil, memang sengaja cara penulisannya dibuat lebih sederhana kan namanya juga masih kecil :'D**

**Aria udah gak tau harus cuap-cuap apa lagi buat fanfic ini selain bilang (lagi-lagi) Aria kesulitan nentuin judul hiks… Mohon review nya ya senpaitachi :'D**


End file.
